Naruto Mega Choose !
by diamondlight96
Summary: Pilihan memang sulit... orang yang dicintai atau desa? haruskah Naruto merelakan Sakura? Chpter 3! UPDATE! Narusaku, OOC : Naruhime
1. Chapter 1

**LIGHT IS BACK!**

**YOO SEMUA... INI FIC YANG TERLINTAS GITU AJA...**

**GAK TAHU SEMUA SUKA ATAU NGGAK... POKOKNYA INI JAUH BEDA SAMA FIC NARUTO PERTAMAKU...**

**HAHAHA... SILAHKAN DILIHAT IMAJINASI ANEHKU...**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**YANG TIDAK NGERTI GA SAYA KASIH IZIN BACA... SOALNYA PASTI BUANG WAKTU.**

**KALO YANG PENASARAN... TERSERAH DEH... BACA AJA!**

**PAHAM INI, IPS GEDE...**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T**

**NARUSAKU**

**FIC GAJE, ANEH, AJAIB**

**

* * *

**

Dari kejauhan terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang duduk berduaan menikamati malam indah yang bertabur bintang di sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Mereka duduk di pinggiran hutan tempat favorit mereka. Mereka bercengkrama bersama dalam kebersamaan yang benar-benar hangat. Pembicaraan mereka sungguh menggugah semangat. Sepertinya keduanya benar-benar menikmati percakapan mereka berdua.

"Naruto... Kau mau menjalani misimu ya, besok?", tanya seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Begitulah Sakura...", jawab pria berambut kuning jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu.

"Hah... Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Naruto...", sahut Sakura.

"Hahaha... Aku dengar Sakura! Kau tak perlu seperti itu... hehehe... aku mengerti...", ujar Naruto.

"Lalu, berapa lama kamu akan pergi misi?", tanya Sakura.

"Hm? Mungkin sekitar tiga minggu... begitulah kata nenek Tsunade...", jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa selama itu?", seru Sakura mebelalakan matanya.

"Sakura kau jangan berlebihan... Aku pasti akan mengerjakan misi itu dengan cepat... Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan desa terlalu lama... Aku merindukanmu...", jawab Naruto menggoda. Sakura tersipu.

"Benarkah? Berjanji padaku, Naruto... Kau... Jangan meninggalkanku seperti... Sasuke...", sahut Sakura. Naruto menatap Sakura yang terlihat terpuruk. Naruto pun merangkul pundak Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Iya Sakura... Kau harus menungguku ya... hehhe.. Nanti aku usahakan agar pulang cepat...", ujar Naruto.

"Benar? Yay! Janji ya!", seru Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Naruto erat.

"Haha... Iya, urm... Sakura... anoo... dadamu...", sahut Naruto dengan wajah tersipu. Sakura pun menyadarinya dan langsung menghindar dari Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian, pukulan super sangat keras menghampiri wajah Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar.

"Arrgghh! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?", seru Naruto yang terpelanting jauh.

"Kamu kenapa tadi berkata seperti itu hah? Mesum!", seru Sakura tak kalah keras.

"Sakura... kenapa kamu begitu sih? Bukannya itu sudah biasa? Kita kan sering melakukan 'itu'... jadi tak ada masalah kan?", tanya Naruto. Sakura tertegun dan tersipu malu. Wajahnya _blushing_ berat.

"Ta, tapi kan...", gumam Sakura terputus.

"Sudahlah Sakura... kau jangan berbicara terlalu keras... nanti orang bisa dengar...", sahut Naruto. Sakura pun mengangguk dan menghampiri Naruto lalu mengobati wajahnya.

"Naruto... Apa yang kita lakukan ini salah?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku harap tidak...", jawab Naruto. Keduanya pun terdiam sampai akhirnya Naruto memulai bicara.

"Sakura... yakinlah... salah ataupun tidak... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu...", jawab Naruto. Sakura pun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto... Kenapa kita sekarang misinya tidak bersama lagi ya?", tanya Sakura sambil bersandar manja pada Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu Sakura... misi kali ini, nenek Tsunade bilang... misi Khusus dan klien sendiri yang memilih ninjanya. Bayarannya pun besar. Aku akan melamarmu begitu uangku telah terkumpul. Maukah kamu menikah denganku, Sakura?", tanya Naruto menatap wajah Sakura yang kini bergelayut manja pada tubuhnya. Sakura pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang berbinar. "Tentu saja, Naruto...", jawab Sakura.

Keduanya kini tertawa dan berpelukan. Lalu, kedua tangan Sakura melingkar di leher Naruto dan kedua wajahnya berdekatan. Nafas mereka menjadi satu. Desiran darah mereka semakin deras. Detak jantung mereka semakin berdegup kencang. Bibir mereka pun bersatu dan berpagutan. Keduanya saling memberi kenikmatan. Bulan dan bintang pada malam itu pun kini menjadi saksi bisu dari kebahagiaan mereka. Malam paling indah untuk mereka. Malam dimana tubuh mereka menyatu. Malam dimana bukan hanya hati mereka yang menyatu, tapi juga jiwa dan raganya. Saling menikmati dan saling menghayati. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Sensasi pertama yang mereka temukan.

Siang ini, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan desa untuk menjalankan misi. Sakura mengantar Naruto hingga ke depan gerbang Konoha. semua tahu kalau Naruto dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat 'hot' di Konoha. Ya... semua tahu itu. Mulai dari genin hingga Hokage. Semua mengetahuinya.

"Naruto... Jaga dirimu ya... jangan sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan! Ini kotak obat untukmu... ambilah... Disini ada suntikan penyembuh dan antiracun... kau bisa menggunakannya. Pokoknya, gunakan bila diperlukan! Jangan sampai tidak!", seru Sakura sambil menyerahkan kotak obatnya.

"Iya Sakura...", jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Lalu, dia pun mencium kening Sakura. "Kau jangan nakal ya...", tambahnya. Wajah Sakura saat ini benar-benar panas.

"Naruto... Sudah?", tanya Kiba. Naruto melihat temannya lalu nyengir.

"Hehe... iya... Sakura... Aku pergi dulu...", ujar Naruto. Sakura pun melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto. Naruto membalasnya. Tidak lama kemudian, 5 jounin Konoha itu pun lenyap.

Sakura pun kembali ke dalam desa. Dia merenung dalam setiap langkahnya. Bagaimana kehidupan dia dan Naruto saat dulu kala. Bagaimana Naruto mengejarnya saat dia malah menyukai Sasuke. Lalu, bagaimana Naruto berusaha membawa Sasuke pulang untuk menepati janjinya pada Sakura. Dan bagaimana Sasuke berusaha membunuh Sakura disaat penyerangan Akatsuki, Taka dan Madara Uchiha ke Konoha. kalau saja saat itu tak ada Naruto... Dia pasti sudah mati. Sakura pun melangkah riang ke arah rumah sakit Konoha dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

_Di tempat Naruto, dkk._

"Naruto... Kau enak ya sudah punya Sakura...", sahut Kiba sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain.

"Hahaha... kau ada-ada saja... hehe.. yah... bukan enak lagi... Aku bahagia bersamanya!", seru naruto riang.

"Kamu enak sekali... Kau tahu? Hinata itu... Dia sulit sekali aku dekati... sepertinya dia masih menaruh hati padamu...", sahut Kiba. Seketika, wajah Naruto jadi serius.

"Kau tahu, Kiba? Aku merasa aku tidak bisa bersama Hinata. Pertama, sudah pasti karena aku telah memiliki Sakura dan Sakura sangat mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Disaat aku harus memilih antara Sakura atau Hinata... Aku merasa berat... Namun, aku merasa... Hinata hanya kagum padaku... dia hanya suka dan menyayangiku... dia tak mencintaiku. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan mendapat yang lebih baik dariku...", jawab Naruto. Kini pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Hahaha... Naruto... Kau sekarang setelah menjadi Sannin jadi bijaksana ya?", sahut Kiba.

"hahaha... kau bisa saja! Hehe.. aku memang seperti ini...", jawab Naruto.

"Kiba... Naruto... Bisakah kalian berhenti bicara? Kalian membuat seranggaku terbangun dari tidurnya..", sahut Shino tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya...", jawab Kiba dan naruto bersamaan. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Disini, Shikamaru leadernya. Lalu, mereka beristirahat untuk makan dan tidur lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanan. Sampai pada akhirnya, sampailah mereka di Kerajaan Api. Mereka disambut gembira oleh semua warga di kerajaan.

"Selamat datang... Ninja Konoha...", sambut Raja Api.

"Selamat siang... Raja Ozai...", sahut Naruto dan yang lainnya sambil membungkuk.

"Kalian tahu mengapa kalian dipanggil kesini?", tanya Ozai pada mereka.

"Tidak..", jawab mereka serempak kompak.

"Sebenarnya... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu, Naruto... Dan sayangnya aku tak suka basa-basi... langsung saja... Kau kupilih menjadi suami anakku... Kau mau?", tanya Ozai. Naruto membelalakan matanya. Neji, Kiba, Shino dan Shikamaru pun ikut membelalakan mata mereka. Mereka terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah.

"Tapi, Raja... apa yang sempurna dariku? Aku hanyalah rakyat biasa...", sahut Naruto merendah.

"Jangan menolak, Naruto...", ujar Raja dengan nada berat. Naruto terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"Maaf Raja... aku mempunyai kekasih yang aku cintai... dan..."

"Tinggalkan dia!", seru Raja Ozai memotong.

"Tidak bisa Raja...", ujar Naruto. Kini dia menelan ludahnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Dia telah mengandung benihku...", lanjut Naruto. Sontak semua yang mendengarnya membelalakan matanya.

"Gugurkan...", jawab Raja Ozai tegas dan tanpa ekspresi. Sekejap wajah naruto memerah. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membunuh Raja itu. Tapi, teringat akan apa yang terjadi bila dia melawan, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya...", sahut Naruto tak kalah tegas.

"Kau berani menentang perintahku?", tanya Raja geram.

"Apapun untuk kekasihku...", jawab Naruto tegas. Terlihat Raja yang marah. Kini dia sedikit berpikir.

"Sebegitu cintanya kah kamu padanya?", tanya Raja itu. Nadanya kini mulai melembut.

"Sangat... lebih dari apapun di dunia ini", jawab naruto dengan penuh kewibawaan.

"Huh... Dia pasti sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertimu...", sahut Raja dengan nada mencibir.

"Aku tidak tahu... namun, aku harap begitu...", jawab Naruto.

"Kau tak tertarik pada anakku?", tanya Raja.

"Maaf Raja... sekarang aku mau tanya... mengapa kau ingin anakmu bersanding denganku?", tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah... Aku mempercayaimu... baiklah... Kau kembali ke Konoha dan minta izinlah pada kekasihmu...", seru Raja.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan mengehentikan hubungan kami... Kami saling mencintai,", ucap Naruto.

"Kalau denganmu... Aku yakin anakku akan bahagia walau kau menduakannya...",sahut Raja.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau boleh menikah dengan kekasihmu... dan anakku...", ujar Raja. Semua mata terbelalak mendengarnya. "Kasai Hime... ini calon suamimu...", sahut Raja pada seorang putri cantik berambut merah.

"Naruto... Ini Hime... putriku...", ujar Raja. Naruto pun bersalaman dengannya diikuti yang lainnya. Setelah itu mereka semua berbincang dan makan bersama. Lalu, mereka semua diizinkan pulang dan diberi imbalan yang cukup besar.

"Naruto... bagaimana keputusanmu?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tak tahu... jangan tanya aku... Aku harus bicarakan ini dengan Sakura...", ujar Naruto. Semuanya pun terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha. Naruto segera mencari Sakura dan mendapatinya ada di rumah Ino dengan segera karena bantuan kekuatan sanninnya.

"Sakura... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan...", sahut Naruto.

"Naruto? Kamu telah kembali? Bukankah... Ini baru seminggu?", tanya Sakura.

"Ya... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Sakura...", sahut Naruto.

"Aku juga Naruto!", balas Sakura. Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Naruto.

"Sakura...", sahut Naruto.

"Naruto!", seru Sakura yang langsung memeluk Naruto hangat. Naruto membalasnya.

"Kamu ingin mengatakan apa?", tanya Naruto. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Dia menatap Naruto dan memegang perutnya

"Disini... ada bayi kita..", sahut Sakura dengan senyumnya. Naruto benar-benar senang... Tapi juga, serasa ada petir menyambarnya.

"Benarkah?", tanya Naruto.

"Ya..", jawab Sakura. Mereka pun tertawa. Naruto segera memeluk Sakura dan menggendongnya seraya memutarnya. "Terimakasih Sakura!", seru Naruto girang.

"Lalu, Naruto... Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?", tanya Sakura setelah aksi Naruto berhenti. Sejenak, Naruto berwajah kusut lalu menatap Sakura dalam.

"Sebenarnya ini... bukan keinginanku... Kau tahu misi kemarin adalah misi teraneh dan paling aku tak suka! Raja api Ozai ingin aku menikahi putrinya...", ujar Naruto. Sakura terdiam. "Aku telah memberitahukannya tentangmu... namun, dia bersikeras...", lanjut naruto. Sakura diam. Matanya menatap kosong mata Naruto.

"Sakura? Maafkan aku... Kau tahu? Aku juga tak inginkan ini... Aku sudah menolaknya... Tanyakan saja Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino dan Neji... Tapi, Raja bersikeras... dia malah mengizinkan aku menikahimu dan menduakan putrinya... saat ini aku ingin meminta izin... bila kamu tak mengizinkan... aku akan menolaknya keras...", sahut Naruto. Kini mata Sakura terasa panas. Bulir air mata berjatuhan di pipinya mengalir. Sakura menangis dalam diam tanpa ekspresi. Melihat itu, Naruto segera mendekap Sakura. "Sakura?", sahut Naruto. Naruto benar-benar takut kehilangan Sakura.

'_Kami-sama... Apakah ini balasanmu? Atas apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini? Karena aku telah menyakiti Naruto?'_, batin Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura melepas pelukan Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum hambar padanya.

"Asal kau bahagia... Naruto...", jawab Sakura. Naruto menatapnya nanar.

"Aku tak bahagia, Sakura... Aku hanya ingin kamu...", sahut Naruto.

"Aku tak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu... ikutilah apa yang mereka mau..", sahut Sakura.

"Um... Baiklah...", jawab Naruto.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**ANEH KAN?**

**HAHA... YA LAH... TERSERAH APA AJA PENDAPATMU...**


	2. Awal hidup baru, dinanti kemalangan

**LIGHT IS BACK AGAIN AND AGAIN!**

**KALI INI DENGAN CHAPTER 2 YANG LEBIH GILA LAGI...**

**MAAF KALI INI LEBIH PENDEK...**

**MAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA YANG UDAH REVIEW ... :)**

**SILAHKAN MEMBACA DENGAN TENANG...**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T**

**NARUSAKU**

**ROMANCE, GAJE**

**

* * *

**

"Asal kau bahagia... Naruto...", jawab Sakura. Naruto menatapnya nanar.

"Aku tak bahagia, Sakura... Aku hanya ingin kamu...", sahut Naruto.

"Aku tak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu... ikutilah apa yang mereka mau..", sahut Sakura.

"Um... Baiklah...", jawab Naruto.

'_Naruto… Kenapa kamu begitu mudah memutuskan untuk menduakanku? Bukankah kamu hanya mencintaiku? Naruto…'_batin Sakura. Hatinya menangis. Tetapi, tawa dari wajahnya tak juga lepas.

"Sakura… ada apa? Kau aneh sekali…" sahut Naruto. "Apa jangan-jangan kau sakit?" tanya Naruto seraya menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sakura. Lalu, keningnya ditempelkan pada kening Sakura. "Enggak tuh… Kamu gak sakit… Atau…" lanjut Naruto terputus. Dia pun melepaskan keningnya dari kening Sakura. Lalu, kepalanya didekatkan pada perut Sakura. "Atau kau yang telah membuat ibumu sakit? Sayangku, Anakku… jangan buat ibumu sakit ya… Jaga ibumu ya selama Ayah tidak ada…", sahut Naruto sambil berbicara di depan perut Sakura. Kini, mata Sakura memanas. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menerobos ingin keluar dari matanya.

"Sakura? Kenapa? Katakan padaku… Adakah yang kamu sembunyikan?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Sakura menggeleng dan menyunggingkan seulas senyumnya pada Naruto. Naruto menatapnya nanar. "Jawab aku jujur, Sakura… kau anggap aku ini apa? Aku kekasihmu… Aku juga Ayah dari anakmu… Anak kita…", sahut Naruto meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura tertunduk dan air mata pun menetes. Tak sanggup dibendung lagi.

"Sakura… tatap mataku dan katakan ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tahu? Kau membuatku khawatir, Sakura… Hei… hei Sakura… Tatap mataku dan katakan apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?", tanya Naruto lagi. Kini, tangannya dengan lembut mengarahkan kepalanya agar mereka saling menatap. Lalu, Naruto pun menghapus air mata Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian, dia pun segera memeluk Sakura dengan hangat dan erat. "Katakan padaku Sakura… Aku bukan orang lain untukmu…", ucap Naruto. Sakura pun membalas pelukan Naruto lebih erat.

"Jangan takut Sakura… Aku disisimu…" sahut Naruto. Sambil tetap memeluk dan menenangkan Sakura.

"Naruto… sebenarnya tadi… Keluarga kerajaan datang mengunjungiku… Ka, kalau tak percaya, kamu bisa tanya Ino, guru Tsunade dan Shizune…" ujar Sakura terisak. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap kosong ke mata Sakura tak percaya.

"Lalu, apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang rendah.

"Mereka ingin aku yang memutuskanmu… Karena mereka yakin kamu tak mungkin mau memutuskanku apapun yang terjadi apalagi setelah tahu aku mengandung anakmu…" ujar Sakura. "Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa asal bicara pada Raja tentang kehamilanku? Bagaimana kalau itu tak terjadi? Baka!" lanjut Sakura dengan tangis dan tawanya yang disatukan.

"Emh… begitukah? Sakura, sebenarnya aku yakin kamu pasti akan mengandung anakku… Aku hanya menebak. Yah… aku pernah lah sedikit baca buku medis. Lagipula, aku yakin padamu, Sakura… soal pernikahan dengan Putri Raja Ozai, aku bisa membatalkannya…" sahut Naruto dengan senyuman terhangatnya.

"Jujur saja, Naruto… Aku sebenarnya sangat tidak merelakanmu dengannya! Enak saja! padahal aku duluan yang bersama denganmu!" seru Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Hahaha… jujur saja Sakura… dengan sikapmu yang tak bisa dibilang sangat lembut itu, kau lebih menarik perhatianku… hehehe… Kalau sikapmu terlalu lembut seperti tadi, rasanya Sakura-ku ini seperti orang lain deh…", ujar Naruto membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

"Hahaha… wajahmu lucu sekali Sakura! Kita menikah besok, ya?", sahut Naruto. Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"APA?", seru Sakura.

"Iya, besok kita menikah… Aku tak mau menunggu lagi untuk bisa bersamamu.. Biarlah aku akan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Raja…", sahut Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan?", tanya Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Percayalah padaku… Aku akan selalu melindungimu.." jawab Naruto.

"Naru… bagaimana kalau kamu juga menerima lamaran dari Raja?" tanya Sakura ragu. Naruto terdiam dan tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah drastis.

"Apa? Memang kamu pikir aku mau menduakanmu? Tak akan!" seru Naruto.

"Tapi, tadi kamu berkata 'baiklah'…" sahut Sakura.

"Lupakan… Saat ini aku ingin bersamamu!" seru Naruto dengan keras. Sakura menatap Naruto lagi.

"Jangan… Kau tahu? Mereka mengancam kita…" sahut Sakura.

"Persetan dengan ancaman mereka! Bila aku ingin, aku bisa menghancurkan kerajaan itu sekalian!" seru Naruto dengan marahnya.

"Naruto… Tapi, kita juga kan dari kerajaan Api…", ujar Sakura.

"Aku tahu… Tapi, aku tak bisa menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai!" seru Naruto.

"Mereka hanya inginkan benihmu…", sahut Sakura. Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Raja api dan Ratu… mereka sangat terobsesi pada Ayahmu yang tampan, baik hati dan kuat… Lalu, mereka menemukanmu yang sama dengannya dan ternyata kau adalah anaknya… akhirnya sepengetahuanku, mereka hanya ingin memiliki gen darimu…", jelas Sakura. Naruto melongo tak percaya.

"Ini menjijikan…" sahut Naruto dengan cengiran kecewanya.

"Aku juga! Aku rasa ini sangat menjijikan! Kau tahu? Kau menikah dengannya saja sudah membuatku sakit… apalagi melakukan itu dengannya dan memiliki anak darinya! Aku tak mau! Aku tahu ini egois… tapi, inilah aku saat ini butuh kasih sayang darimu… di sisi lain… desa kita mungkin dalam bahaya. Kau tahu kan keluarga kerajaan itu selalu bisa berbuat apapun…" ujar Sakura. Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Aku malas memikirkannya lagi. Baiklah aku akan menerimanya. Tapi, aku ingin selalu di dekatmu… dan besok kita menikah!", seru Naruto. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman. Dan mereka pun kini berpelukan lagi.

'_Naruto… andai kau tahu betapa aku sulit menerima ini. Tapi, ini semua aku putuskan demi kita dan desa kita…'_batin Sakura.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Sakura! Kamu hamil? Siapa yang menghamilimu hah?", seru Tsunade dengan marahnya yang memuncak .

"Benarkah? Tidak guru… anak ini adalah anak kami.. Aku dan Naruto…", sahut Sakura dengan suaranya yang riang bahagia.

"Hah? Jadi… Kamu telah melakukannya dngan Naruto?", tanya Tsunade tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk malu.

"Hah… syukurlah… kalau Naruto aku percaya untuk menjaga muridku…", lanjut Tsunade. Mereka berdua pun bercengkrama di kantor Hokage. Tidak lama, Shizune datang bersama beberapa orang.

"Siapa, Shizu?", tanya Tsunade.

"Anoo… dari kementrian kerajaan…" sahut Shizune.

"Baiklah… bawa mereka masuk…", ucap Tsunade. Shizune pun mengangguk. "Ada apa kalian kemari?", tanya Tsunade.

"Kami mendapat perintah dari Raja untuk mengatakan sesuatu…" sahut salah seorang dari mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Kami ingin Naruto menikah dengan putri Api…" ujar mereka. Sakura menatap kosong ke arah mereka. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Tsunade pun menolaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" tanya Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang kan terjadi pada desa kecil ini…" sahut mereka.

"Itu tak mungkin kalian lakukan… Naruto sudah mempunyai tunangan dan mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi. Semua orang tahu itu. Apa yang akan dipikirkan semua orang bila mengetahu Naruto tak jadi menikah dengan tunangannya dan malah menikah dengan Putri Api? Aku rasa tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak curiga dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak…", ujar Tsunade. Mereka terlihat berpikir.

"Kami tidak tahu apapun… Tapi, satu hal yang pasti… Raja hanya ingin Naruto menikahi Putrinya dan apapun yang terjadi, itu harus dilaksanakan…" jelas salah satu dari mereka.

"Dan lagi, Raja sudah tahu Naruto mempunyai kekasih… Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya tengah mengandung anaknya. Dan dia menolak menikahi Putri. Raja memaksa. maka, beliau mengirim kami untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Bisa anda tunjukan dimana kekasih dari Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya mereka.

"Ini, kekasih Naruto, Haruno Sakura…" jawab Tsunade sambil memperlihatkan Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Baiklah… Kami hanya ingin meminta sesuatu pada anda…" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami ingin anda memutuskan hubungan anda dengan Naruto… Karena kami yakin Naruto tak akan pernah mau memutuskan anda, apalagi mengetahui anda telah mengandung anaknya. Atau, anda memasrahkan Naruto untuk menduakan anda… Lagipula, Raja hanya ingin gen Naruto yang mirip dengan Ayahnya, Minato…"jawab mereka. Sakura membelalakan matanya. Mencoba untuk mencerna semua kata-kata mereka.

"Baiklah… pikirkan itu, kami akan kembali…" sahut mereka yang segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Tsunade. Sakura mengalirkan air matanya dalam diam. Matanya masih menatap arah kepergian dari orang kementrian kerajaan. Tsunade mendekati Sakura dan mendekapnya hangat. Dan menenangkan Sakura. Sakura terisak di pelukan Tsunade. Mencurahkan seluruh rasa hatinya. Tsunade hanya bisa menenangkan murid kesayangannya itu. Jujur saja, dia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan murid yang paling dia sayangi itu.

"Naruto… Naruto…" sahut Sakura ditengah isaknya. Hanya kata itu yang dia ucapkan seperti kaset rekaman yang rusak.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Pagi itu, desa Konoha dipenuhi keramaian. Banyak beberapa orang dari banyak daerah mendatangi Konoha. Tetapatnya, mendatangi pesta pernikahan. Pernikahan dua insan yang saling mencintai dan mengasihi. Dua orang yang merupakan pasangan paling romantis dan 'hot' se-Konoha.

"Hahaha… Naruto! Kau akhirnya menikah dengan Sakura… hahha… hebat Naruto! Itu baru namanya semangat hidup!" seru Rock Lee.

"Haha… makasih Lee!" seru Naruto.

"Sakura… selamat ya… Aku tak menyangka kau akan bersanding bersama bocah pembuat onar nomor satu ini!" seru Ino pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hai! Semuanya ayo kita foto bersama!" seru Kakashi. Semuanya pun menghampiri pasangan pengantin. Lalu, mereka semua berfoto bersama dalam keceriaan.

"Huaaahhh! Capek sekali!" seru Naruto sembari melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Sakura mengikutinya dan menyender di pundaknya.

"Kau lelah, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan yang sungguh sangat menggoda bagi Naruto.

"Hahaha.. iya, Sakura… Tapi, bila denganmu… rasanya rasa capekku mulai menghilang… malah sekarang tak terasa loh! Hehehe, kau menggodaku utuk malam ini kan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil membuktikan bahwa dia tidak capek lagi.

"Ka, kamu ini… Aku kan sedang hamil!" seru Sakura. Naruto makin menggoda Sakura dan makin mendekatinya.

"Sakura… kamu masih hamil muda sayang… Tak ada salahnya kok…" sahut Naruto yang kini mulai menggendong Sakura.

"Na, Naruto! Lepas…! Ba, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?" ucap Sakura meronta sambil mukanya bersemu merah.

"Wah… jangan gitu dong sayang… emh, Nyonya Uzumaki… hehe… kamu tak mau bersama suamimu?" tanya Naruto makin membawa Sakura ke kamar pengantin mereka berdua.

"Aku… Aku mau. Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak kita?" tanya Sakura sambil bersemu merah lagi. Naruto pun membuka kamar mereka dan membaringkan Sakura di ranjang mereka dengan lembut.

"Nak… Ayah bolehkan melakukannya? Maaf ya… Ayah memintanya… Makasih ya, Nak…" ucap naruto para perut Sakura. Berbicara sendiri. Sakura pun memandangi Naruto dan terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan suaminya yang lucu itu.

"Sakura… Anak kita telah mengizinkan… Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Naruto tertawa -nyengir- bahagia. Dan malam itu pun, kini menjadi malam penyempurna bagi mereka.

"Engh…" sahut suara seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan karena cahaya matahari yang masuk menyeruak. _'Enggh.. Matahari ini benar-benar mengganggu tidurku… Huaahh.. Aku masih ngantuk. Eh, tunggu, bukankah kemarin aku dan Sakura telah menikah? Hah… benar-benar hari yang sangat membahagiakan… tapi, dimana Sakura? Kenapa dia tak ada disampingku? Ah, disana rupanya… aku tak bisa melihatnya… cahaya matahari pagi itu membuat Sakura-ku semakin bersinar… sampai-sampai aku sulit melihatnya. Ah… Sakura-ku… dia telah menjadi milikku… melihatnya… serasa melihat malaikat. Berlebihan sekali ya diriku? Tapi, inilah yang aku rasakan…' _batin Naruto saat melihat sesosok wanita berambut pink di dekat jendelanya. Mempersilahkan matahari masuk.

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?", tanya Sakura seraya mendekati Naruto. Dirinya masih dibalut selimut. Belum mengenakan apapun.

"Sakura-ku… selamat pagi Mrs. Uzumaki…", sahut Naruto dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Sakura membalas senyumannya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-ku… Matahariku… Mr. Uzumaki…", balas Sakura.

"Hah? Benarkah aku Mataharimu?" tanya Naruto. Jahil.

"Tentu saja…" jawab Sakura seraya kembali ke ranjang mereka dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto membalasnya.

"Aku ingin terus begini… selamanya denganmu…" sahut Naruto. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Aku harap begitu… jangan lupa dengan Putri Api…" jawab Sakura. Naruto melepaskan rengkuhan Sakura.

"Jangan bicarakan dia!" seru Naruto. Dia kembali memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura membalasnya. _'Tapi, suatu hari, kamu akan mengalaminya, Naruto… bersanding dengannya…'_batin Sakura.

"Baiklah Naruto…" jawab Sakura.

* * *

**HAAAH... CAPE!**

**YAAH... SEMOGA GAK TERLALU MENGECEWAKAN DEH FIC ABAL GAJENYA. PADA AKHIRNYA PASTI SUSAH DIMENGERTI DEH.**

**HUH...**

**YAK... MAKASIH UDAH BACA CERITA INI... :)**


	3. oke inilah awal perseteruan

**LIGHT IS BACK!**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah REVIEW... Jadi ada sedikit Imajinasi buat ngelanjutin...**

**Maaf nih, Kayaknya KLIMAKS bukan di chapter ini.**

**Mungkin di chapter depan atau beberapa chapter ke depan?**

**Makasih buat yang selalu setia dengan NMC.**

**

* * *

**

**Rate : T**

**Narusaku/ HIME**

by : Diamond Light

**

* * *

**

**MULAI MEMBARA**

"Sakura... Kau dimana? Hari ini aku ada misi dengan muridku..." seru seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik.

"Aku ada di dapur Naruto! Kau kesini saja..." sahut orang yang dipanggil Sakura oleh Naruto. Naruto pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pink sedang memasak sesuatu untuk makan siang mereka.

"Siang... istriku yang cantik..." ujar Naruto seraya memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan menempelkan dagunya di pundak Sakura. Tangannya dilingkarkan ke pinggang Sakura mesra.

"Naruto... kau membuatku terkejut! Aku sedang memasak nih..." jawab Sakura sambil membalikan badannya. Tangannya dia lingkarkan di leher suaminya itu.

"Hahaha... maaf... maaf... sedang memasak apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata Sakura.

"Hmm.. aku sedang memasak kare untuk siang ini... kau makan dulu ya. Baru pergi misi.." ujar Sakura. Sambil membalas menatap mata Naruto.

"Baiklah sayang... apapun untukmu... berapa lama lagi masakannya akan matang?" tanya Naruto. Masih dalam posisi tadi.

"Sebentar lagi..." jawab Sakura. "Err... bisa tolong lepaskan aku sebentar tidak? Aku kan harus memasak..." lanjutnya. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Apapun untukmu Sakura-ku..." sahut Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sakura membalas dengan bonus rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau berlebihan Naruto... sana tunggu di meja makan... entar aku siapkan.." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah..." sahut Naruto dan mengecup pipi Sakura. Lalu, dia melenggang menuju meja makannya. Naruto menunggu Sakura dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ya... bukannya apa-apa. Dia membayangkan pernikahannya dengan Sakura yang telah berjalan selama 5 bulan. Sampai saat ini, tak ada rintangan yang berarti. Semua mudah mereka lalui. Dan itu semua sangat membuat Naruto senang.

"Guru!" seru beberapa orang dari balik pintu rumah Naruto sambil mengetuknya. Membuat lamunan Naruto buyar seketika.

"Naruto... sepertinya itu muridmu.. cepat datangi mereka!" seru Sakura dari arah dapur.

"Iya Sakura..." jawab Naruto yang segera melenggang ke arah pintu rumahnya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Muridnya.

"Hai, Konohamaru dan semuanya..." ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Guru...! kau ini bagaimana? Katanya kita disuruh menunggu di depan gerbang Konoha tengah hari! Tapi, ini sudah lebih dari tengah hari! Bisakah Guru jangan bercanda lagi?" seru Konohamaru menggebu-gebu.

"Hahaha... jangan begitu... ayo, kalian masuk dulu. Kita makan makan siang buatan istriku... aku jamin kalian akan suka!" seru Naruto.

"Erm... baiklah..." ujar mereka bertiga. Muridnya Naruto. Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon.

"Sakura sayang... muridku... Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon akan makan bersama kita.. tak apa ya?" seru Naruto pada Sakura yang saat itu sedang merapikan meja makan.

"Tak apa Naruto... aku senang... Ayo, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon... silahkan duduk ya..." ujar Sakura. Ketiga murid itu mengangguk dan duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"Baiklah... Ayo makan...!" seru Naruto yang langsung melahap makanannya. Diikuti oleh murid-muridnya.

"Naruto... makannya jangan terlalu cepat.." sahut Sakura. Naruto hanya nyengir pada Sakura.

"Tenang saja... makananmu ini tak akan membuatku tersedak Sakura-Ku..." jawab Naruto. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan memakan makanannya kembali. Disaat mereka sedang asyik bercengkrama dan makan bersama, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kediaman Uzumaki. Rumah Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura yang akan beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu dipegang tangannya oleh Naruto sehingga dia tak jadi berdiri. Sakura menatap Naruto dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Biar aku saja, Sakura..." ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Saat keadaan telah tenang, akhirnya dia mendengar suara yang sangat dari arah pintu rumahnya.

"TIDAK!" seru suara itu. Hal itu membuat Sakura panic dan akan segera berlari ke arah pintu rumah bila Konohamaru dan Udon tak menahannya.

"Suara apa itu tadi?" tanya Sakura pada Konohamaru. "Seperti suara wanita..." lanjutnya.

"Bukan... Tidak mungkin. Kak Sakura tenang saja..." ujar Konohamaru menenangkan.

"Tapi..." sahutnya tertahan.

"Sudahlah... Kak Sakura lanjutkan saja makannya..." ujar Moegi. Sakura pun menurut dan memakan makanannya kembali.

"KAU TIDAK ADIL PADAKU!" seru suara dari arah pintu lagi. Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar curiga dan menghentikan makannya dan langsung pergi menghampiri Naruto. _'Gawat!'_batin Konohamaru. Mereka bertiga berusaha mencegah Sakura, namun, Sakura tetap melenggang menuju pintu dan menghiraukan Konohamaru CS.

"Naruto? Siapa?" tanya Sakura. Naruto yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, langsung berbalik memunggunginya dan menghadap Sakura. Menyembunyikan orang yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk seseorang dibalik punggung Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah gugup. Keringat dingin menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Ti, tidak... bukan siapa-siapa.." jawab Naruto gugup. Tiba-tiba saja, orang yang ada di balik punggung Naruto mendorong Naruto. Membuat Naruto hampir jatuh karena limbung. Untung ada Sakura yang segera menangkapnya.

"Enak saja! Aku ini ISTRIMU NARUTO!" seru seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat feminim dengan rambut hitam panjang melebihi bahunya. Wajahnya cantik. Dan yang paling membuat Sakura sangat tertekan adalah... perutnya yang buncit. _'Si, siapa dia? Apa? IStri Naruto? Perutnya buncit? Apa dia... hamil?'_batin Sakura. Matanya membelalak mendengar perkataan orang tersebut.

"Diam kau!" seru Naruto.

"Apa? Siapa dia, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sa, Sakura... dia... dia..." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Sudah aku bilang... AKU ISTRINYA NARUTO! AKU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA 2 BULAN!" seru wanita itu.

"Be, benarkah... itu... Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Kini air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Sakura... biar aku jelaskan..." sahut Naruto yang segera berdiri dan memandang Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sakura segera berlari dan pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, dia mempercayai Naruto dan dia juga sedang mengandung anaknya dan Naruto.

"Baiklah... jelaskan.." ujar Sakura datar. Matanya menatap lurus dan kosong pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai istri Naruto. Air mata mengalir deras.

"Dia Putri Api... Kasai Hime... dan... 2 bulan yang lalu, aku menikahinya karena suatu jebakan dan ancaman... lalu, aku diusir... karena mereka hanya ingin gen ku saja... setelah itu, orang ini datang ke kediaman kita hari ini, karena entah kenapa dia itu aneh, Sakura..." jelas Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto. Mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Namun, dia tak menemukan kebohongan itu.

"Maaf, Hime... apa yang anda lakukan di kediaman kami?" tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin. Padahal, dalam hatinya, dia ingin sekali memukul dan mematikan si HIME SOMBONG BELAGU itu.

"Hah? Ini juga kediamanku! Naruto juga suamiku!" seru Hime sambil mencak-mencak.

"Maaf, Hime.. aku sudah memutuskanmu... aku sudah menceraikanmu... dan itu sudah kau tanda tangani setelah kita melakukan itu..."ujar Naruto. Mendengar itu, seakan menimbulkan petir paling besar menyambar dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto, suaminya.. mengatakan pernah melakukan itu dengan wanita lain. Wanita mana yang tidak bersedih?

"Hime... kau sudah dengar kan? Sekarang, saya minta dengan hormat... silahkan tinggalkan tempat kami.." ujar Sakura dengan setiap penekanan dan nada mengerikan dalam setiap kata-katanya yang dingin menusuk tulang.

"Kau berani melawanku? Siapa kau? WANITA JALANG! Dia itu seharusnya menjadi suamiku!" seru Hime dengan penekanan yang tidak kalah menusuk.

"Apa? Oh.. ternyata Kasai Hime itu orangnya seperti ini ya? Aku tidak menyangka! KAU YANG WANITA JALANG! Kau benar-benar memuakan HIME!" seru Sakura berapi-api.

"Apa yang kau katakana PINK! KAU ITU YA...bla...bla.." seru Hime semakin tak mau mengalah. Mereka saling melempar kata-kata kotor. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto jadi pusing sendiri.

"CUKUP! Kalian mau membuat anakku berkata kasar? CUKUP! Apa yang kau inginkan Hime?" bentak Naruto.

"A, aku... hanya ingin bersamamu... kau tahu? Kita belum resmi bercerai... dan... anak kita menginginkan Ayahnya ada di sampingnya..." ujar Hime dengan tangisannya. Naruto yang bersimpati mendekati Hime dan berusaha menghiburnya untuk meredakan tangisannya. Sakura yang melihatnya benar-benar cemburu sekaligus marah. Apalagi saat dia melihat Hime menyeringai sedikit dan sebentar. Membuat Sakura semakin kesal. _'Naruto... kau terjebak! Bodoh!'_gumam Sakura.

"Sudahlah Hime... kau boleh tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi, hanya sampai anak ini lahir. Lalu, aku mohon kau pergi dari sini... mengerti? Lalu, maaf... mungkin aku akan sering bersama Sakura. Aku mencintai Sakura..." ujar Naruto. Sakura tersenyum. Hime mendengus sebal.

"Sakura.. maaf ya... tolong antar Hime ke kamar tamu.." pinta Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura menatap Naruto kesal. Tapi, Naruto menatap Sakura dengan _puppy eyes _nya. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau menerima apa yang Naruto pinta. Melihat hal itu, Naruto tersenyum hangat pada Sakura. Lalu, dia pergi bersama murid-muridnya karena telah terlambat misi.

"Sakura, heh... tolong ya... karena aku sedang hamil.. tolong bawakan barangku ke kamar.." ujar Hime.

"Apa? Kenapa harus menyuruhku? Kau pikir aku sedang tidak hamil hah?" seru Sakura.

"Oh ya...? Aku ini Kasai Hime... Sakura..." ujar Hime. Nadanya penuh dengan penekanan. Matanya menusuk. Wajahnya terlihat...sinis. "Ambil ini!" seru Hime sambil menendang tas penuh berisi barang-barangnya.

'_Oh., Sial! Apa-apaan dia? Ini kan rumahku dan Naruto... Benar-benar mengganggu!'_batin Sakura. Sakura pun dengan amat sangat super terpaksa membawa barang HIME SIALAN itu ke kamar tamu. Dalam hatinya, dia terus menyumpahi si Hime.

"Sakura! Bawakan aku minum!" seru Hime dari ruang keluarga.

"Hah? Kau bisa bawa sendiri!" balas Sakura dari arah kamar Hime.

"Kau berani menentang?"tanya Hime sambil berteriak. Sakura yang sudah tak sabar dengan si Hime langsung mendatangi Hime dengan muka wajah yang sudah semrawut.

"IYA! MEMANGNYA KENAPA? HAH?" seru Sakura penuh penekanan. Hime yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya. Kini mereka berhadapan. Saling membunuh dengan _death glare _masing-masing. Dalam hati dan pikirannya, mereka hanya menyumpahi orang di depannya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Permisi.." ujar seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Sakura yang menyadari itu segera pergi ke sumber suara itu. Sesampainya disana, dia menatap kaget dan berbincang-bincang dengan tamunya itu. Lama mereka berbincang, membuat Sakura menyeringai lebar atas tujuan kedatangan tamunya itu.

"Hime... kemarilah... ada yang mencarimu.." ujar Sakura. Hime yang malas mendengar ocehan Sakura segera pergi menuju tempat Sakura.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Ada yang mencarimu..." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hime pun semakin berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"KAU!" seru Hime terlonjak kaget.

"Hai... apa kabar?" tanyanya. Seorang berkulit putih dengan luka di mata sebelah kirinya.

"ZUKO! Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Hime dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Tak salah kan? Seorang adik jauh... yah, walau aku anak selir... tapi, kita tetap saudara... dan kita cukup dekat... Mana suamimu itu? Naruto?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Zuko itu.

"Tak ada... dia kerja..." jawab Hime yang sudah mulai tenang. Lalu, Hime pun pergi ke arah ruang tengah. Tapi, hal itu dicegah oleh Zuko yang lebih dulu menarik lengan Hime.

"Tunggu... Kau dipanggil Ayah... Kau harus pulang..." ujar Zuko. Hime yang awalnya hanya meronta, kini ternganga. Tak percaya atas apa yang dikatkan Zuko.

"Yang benar SAJA? Aku baru datang! Aku lelah..." sahut Hime dengan beberapa penekanan di beberapa kata.

"Yah... aku tak tahu... lebih baik kau pulang... ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan.." jawab Zuko.

"Tidak!" seru Hime mantap.

"Pokoknya kau harus pulang... Sakura... terimakasih yah sudah mau menjaga Hime... Kmai pulang dulu..." ujar Zuko seraya tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura membalas senyumannya disertai anggukan. "Pengawal! Bawa Hime!" seru Zuko. Para pengawal pun dengan sigap membawa Hime dengan paksa. Sekali lagi, sebelum Zuko menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Karena Sakura tahu tata krama, maka dia dengan senang hati membalasnya.

'_Akhirnya dia pergi juga... Kasihan juga sih dia baru sebentar berada disini... Tapi, biarlah... Eh, barang-barangnya sudah mereka bawa belum ya? Kalau tak salah, tadi aku simpan di dalam kamar tamu deh...'_batin Sakura seraya pergi ke kamar tamu.

"Huh... ternyata benar... Barang-barang Hime masih ada disini..." gumam Sakura saat melihat beberapa, malahan semua barang Hime yang tertinggal. Lalu, Sakura mendekati barang-barang Hime tersebut. "Hmm... Kalau melihat sedikit tak apa-apa kan?" gumam Sakura seraya membongkar barang bawaan Hime sedikit demi sedikit. Yang Sakura temukan hanyalah pakaian, dalaman, dan beberapa alat kosmetik juga alat lainnya. Lalu, dia semakin membongkar isi tas tersebut. Semakin ke bawah, semakin dia bongkar. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Rasa penasaran semakin menguar, membuat dia dengan cepat mengambil benda itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati apa yang dibawanya. _'Hah? I,ini..'_batinnya. dia melihat benda tersebut. Sebuah buku. Dia segera membuka buku tersebut. _'Buku harian?'_gumamnya.

Buku itu bersampul warna orange dan di covernya bertuliskan "_Buku Harian Kasai Hime_".Penasaran dengan isi buku harian tersebut, membuat Sakura dengan lancangnya membuka buku itu. Dia membaca buku itu bak membaca buku cerita. Lembar demi lembar... halaman demi halaman telah ia baca. Sampai ia menemukan suatu halaman yang memulai semua kehidupan tentang Hime dan Naruto. Melihat itu, membuat Sakura dengan serius membacanya.

_**Hime's Diary : on**_

Tanggal : 9 – dd – yyy

Hah... Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah sekali. Ayah menyuruh kami semua untuk berlindung ke tempat yang aman. Ayah bilang karena ada suatu perang besar yang kan terjadi. Aku tak percaya.

Tanggal : 11 – dd – yyy

Ternyata apa yang Ayah katkan benar! Saat aku pergi keluar tempat perlindungan untuk sekedar mencari tahu keadaan diluar, yang aku dapatkan justru buruk! Taman tempatku bermain, dan negaraku tercinta ini hancur luluh lantah. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku benar-benar terpukul. Sangat terpukul. Aku pun berjalan untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang yang aku kira mereka itu jahat menyergapku. Aku meronta. Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari mereka karena pertolongan seseorang. Dia tampan, berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru muda. Sangat mirip dengan orang yang aku kagumi. Namikaze Minato. Aku kira, orang itu adalah dia. Namun, setelah aku menanyakan namanya, jawaban tak terkira mencuat dari mulutnya. "Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto! Namikaze Minato adalah Ayahku..." ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Awalnya aku sangat marah dan ingin menangis. Tapi, dia menenangkanku. Aku menyukainya. Padahal aku dulu menyukai Minato. Walaupun, waktu itu, aku baru berumur 7 tahun sih ya... aku lebih tua dari Naruto 7 tahun.

Tanggal: 27 – dd – yyy

Menurut kabar angin, perusuh telah mati. Dan itu semua berkat Uzumaki Naruto. Aku saat itu senang sekali. Aku meminta Ayah untuk mencarikan Naruto. Jujur saja, aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak aku berumur 13 tahun dulu. Waktu itu, 10 tahun yang lalu, Naruto berumur 8 tahun. Aku pernah berkunjung ke Konoha. anak yang waktu itu aku temui sedang menangis di ayunan adalah Naruto! Dulu, kami sempat bermain. Hahaha... aku tak menyangka akan mencintai bocah itu.

Tanggal: 61 – dd – yyy

Huh... Aku tak suka ini! Naruto katanya akan menikah dengan seorang gadis dari desanya. Setelah aku selidiki, ternyata mereka memang teman sejak kecil.

Tanggal: 89 – dd – yyy

Baiklah... mereka sudah menikah. Katanya, bahkan sebelum menikah, Sakura –Nama gadis pujaan Naruto- tengah mengandung anak mereka. Dengan begitu, aku jadi punya rencana untuk menjebak Naruto. Ayah... bantu aku!

Tanggal: 101 – dd – yyy

Aku sudah memaksa Ayah untuk menikahkanku dengan Naruto. Ayah bilang, tunggu tanggal mainnya. Aku sudah tak sabar!

Tanggal: 144 – dd – yyy

Kemarin aku telah melakukannya dengan Naruto. Aku yakin beberapa hari lagi aku akan mengandung anak Naruto. Maaf Naruto. Kami telah menjebakmu. Ayah juga sangat ingin keturunan Minato. Tapi, kenapa saat malam pertama kita kamu masih saja menyebut nama SAKURA? Kau ini membuat aku sebal saja! Tadi Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Dia panik. Setelah aku jelaskan semuanya, dia marah besar. Akhirnya, dia berbicara dengan Ayah dan dia membuat kesepakatan, seminggu kemudian setelah aku mengandung anak Naruto, aku harus bercerai dengan Naruto. Dan aku akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain. Aku terpukul. Aku tak mau. Ku ingin Naruto!

Tanggal: 157 – dd – yyy

Aku bercerai dengan Naruto... Aku benci AYAH!

Tanggal: 200 – dd – yyy

Aku akan ke kediaman Naruto! Besok aku akan kabur dari istana menyebalkan ini!

_**Hime's diary : off**_

Sakura menutup buku itu. Dia menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Tangan kanannya dia letakan di perutnya. Mengusapnya."Naruto..." gumamnya.

"Guru... Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Kak Sakura dengan Hime?" tanya Konohamaru sambil berjalan santai bersama Naruto, udon dan Moegi.

"Aku tak tahu... mereka mengandung anakku. Semoga saja, anakku bisa mengendalikan mereka... hahaha" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan dengan tangan dia simpan di belakang kepala.

"Lalu, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Udon. Naruto melirik Udon dan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Rahasia!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir. Ketiga murid itu pun mengembungkan pipinya. Mereka tetap berjalan mengikuti gurunya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak biasanya gurunya itu tak mengajak mereka berbicara seperti ini. Namun, mereka memilih diam.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah penginapan.

"Baiklah... kita istirahat dulu!" seru Naruto.

"Eerr, maaf guru... bukankah... kita biasanya menginap di tenda?" tanya Konohamaru disertai anggukan dari Udon dan Moegi.

"Hehe... tak apa... hanya sesekali... Ayo masuk!" seru Naruto. Mereka hanya bisa mengangguk dan setuju. Konohamaru dan kawannya hanya mengikuti keinginan Naruto tapa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka hanya menikmati apa yang Naruto berikan pada mereka. Tanpa mereka sendiri mengetahui apa yang akan guru mereka perbuat.

Malam datang menjelang. Hujan mengguyur bumi. Langit kelam tak berbintang.

Disaat semua orang harus tertidur. Namun, pria kuning durian ini tidak. Dia berjalan ke arah suatu kamar. Bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar muridnya.

"Kau sudah datang..."

"Ya... ada apa? Brengsek!" seru Naruto.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada Rajamu!" seru orang itu.

"Cih... untuk apa aku bersikap sopan pada IBLIS sepertimu? Tak berguna!" bentak Naruto.

"Hhaha... ku jamin, tidak lama lagi, kau akan menarik ucapanmu barusan..." ujar orang yang disebut Raja.

"Apa? Raja aneh sepertimu tak pantas berkata seperti itu! Raja aneh sepertimu tak pantas menjadi Rajaku!" seru Naruto.

"Duduklah..." ujar Raja dengan dingin.

"Tch..." sahut Naruto seraya duduk di depan Raja. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Apa aku salah? Memanggil menantuku sendiri?" tanya sang Raja.

"Baiklah,... langsung saja,.." ujar Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak tega melihat anakku menangisimu... sepertinya dia hanya ingin bersamamu..." ucap sang Raja.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kamu tinggal di istana, lupakan istri desamu itu... ceraikan dia!" seru sang raja memerintah. Naruto yang mendengarnya mendadak memerah. Bukan malu, tapi marah. Kepalanya sudah tak dingin lagi.

"APA? TAK AKAN PERNAH!" seru Naruto.

"Cih, kalau begitu kau pilih... istrimu... atau desamu?" tanya Raja.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tanpa segala kehormatan yang telah ia buang jauh-jauh untuk RAJA ini.

"Jika kau pilih istrimu, desamu akan hancur... jika kau pilih desamu... kau harus menikahi putriku dan jangan pernah menemui istrimu lagi!" seru Raja.

"Kuso! Jadi ini kah yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto menahan amarahnya yang sudah ada di ubun-ubun. Ingin sekali dia memakan orang di hadapannya ini.

"Sopan lah Naruto..." ujar Raja. Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Maafkan aku Raja... apabila anda menjadi saya... apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Sopan.

"Aku akan memilih negaraku..." jawab Raja dingin.

"Apa anda tak mencintai istri anda?" tanya Naruto. Raja terdiam. "Hah.. anda kan punya banyak selir ya... tentu saja, istri hilang ada gantinya..." lanjut Naruto. Seketika Raja langsung marah.

"CUKUP! Cukup, Naruto... Aku mencintai istriku... Tapi, aku membela negaraku. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Raja. Naruto menggeleng. "Apabila negaraku hancur, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa... negara lebih besar... dan pengorbanannya akan dirasakan banyak orang. Sedangkan bila aku menceraikan istriku, aku masih bisa mencintainya. Mungkin dengan cara melindunginya... atau..." ujar Raja. Kata-katanya terputus. Dia menarik nafas. "Atau menyerahkannya pada orang yang aku percaya sangat mencintainya..." lanjut Raja. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya memerah.

"Raja... aku juga sepertimu... aku ingin lakukan itu. Tapi, ini beda... Sakuraku, dia sangat keras kepala...dan... aku benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkannya.. buhuh saja aku. Hah... maaf. Selamat malam..." ujar Naruto. Naruto pun beranjak dari duduknya. Menunduk menghormati Raja. Dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Naruto!" seru Raja. Nada suaranya bergetar.

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto pun berbalik menghadap Raja. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati sang Raja sedang bersujud padanya. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Naruto... aku mohon... aku mohon..." ujar Raja disela isakannya. Naruto menatapnya nanar.

"Aku... tak ingin membebanimu dengan pilihan itu... kau tahu... kau hanya harus menikah dengan anakku..." lanjutnya.

"Maaf... bangunlah... aku tak pantas dan aku tak mencintai anakmu..." jawab Naruto seraya membantu Raja bangkit dari sujudnya. Namun, Raja menepisnya.

"Naruto... dengarkan aku... aku pernah mengalami hal ini... aku tahu sulit sekali kan menyerahkan istrimu pada orang lain... tapi, ayolah... ini demi putriku..." ujar Raja.

"Maaf sekali lagi... Istriku sangat berharga. Mungkin sekarang ini dia sedang menungguku di rumah... aku harus bersamanya..." sahut Naruto. Naruto pun meninggalkan Raja yang sedang bersujud itu. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan sang Raja.

"SIAL!" seru sang Raja. Dia memukul lantai yang dijadikan sujud olehnya. Air mata bercucuran deras.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Maaf ya... ceritanya makin GAJE... ABAL... ANCUR...**

**hahahaha...**

**Boleh Review untuk kritik dan Saran...**

**thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

"Maaf sekali lagi... Istriku sangat berharga. Mungkin sekarang ini dia sedang menungguku di rumah... aku harus bersamanya..." sahut Naruto. Naruto pun meninggalkan Raja yang sedang bersujud itu. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan sang Raja.

"SIAL!" seru sang Raja. Dia memukul lantai yang dijadikan sujud olehnya. Air mata bercucuran deras.

* * *

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NMC by DIAMONDLIGHT96**

**PAIR : NARUTOXSAKURA**

**WARNING : OOC, NINJAWORLD, AU**

**NB : Semua cerita atau fic yang saya buat, semuanya tanpa terkecuali, murni dari saya sendiri! Kecuali kalau saya menambahkan keterangan dalam fic tersebut bahwa saya mendapat inspirasi. Tapi selebihnya, semua murni buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya, dan dari apa yang saya dapatkan dari hasil berimajinasi. TITIK. Jadi jangan anggap yang nggak-nggak.  
**

* * *

"Guru darimana saja?" tanya Udon yang tersentak melihat Naruto menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar.

"Tidak... aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya saja, tadi aku ke toilet..." jawab Naruto dengan senyuman ceria yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa tadi kau malah marah-marah?" tanya Moegi yang juga tak kalah khawatir seperti Udon.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua... mana Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto pada Udon dan Moegi. Sejenak, Udon dan Moegi menatap Naruto heran. Mereka berpandangan dan segera menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Guru... bukankah Konohamaru barusaja tadi pergi ke toilet? Kami kira kau berpapasan dengannya..." ujar Moegi. Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Hendak memikirkan berbagai alasan lainnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Err, mungkin kita tidak bertemu. Tadi aku sedikit melihat pemandangan indah diluar sana... aku melihat bintang-bintang yang... sangat indah!" seru Naruto dengan nada yang canggung. Kembali, Moegi dan Udon saling berpandangan. Lalu, mata mereka beralih pada Naruto.

"Apakah disaat langit hujan terdapat bintang?" tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto. Tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Oh... Konohamaru..." ucap Naruto canggung dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Konohamaru. Wajahnya menatap Naruto horror.

"Berhentilah menatapku begitu..." ujar Naruto seraya menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak menyangka kebohongannya akan mudah terbuka. Lagipula, sepertinya langit juga ikut menangisi keadaannya.

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan misi apa kali ini? Menyebalkan sekali..." ucap Konohamaru melenggang menjauhi Naruto dan duduk disamping Udon.

"Misi kita kali ini bersenang-senang... besok kita pulang..." ujar Naruto.

"Jadi, kita hanya makan gaji buta?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Sebenarnya misinya baru saja aku selesaikan..." ujar Naruto. Wajahnya ditekuk. _'Ya... Misi menyebalkan hanya untuk bertatap muka dan berbicara dengan Raja Gila itu!'_batinnya. kini mulutnya menampakkan seringaian. Moegi, Udon dan Konohamaru hanya bergidik melihatnya.

"Kalian tidur saja... misinya mudah..." sahut Naruto. Sekarang dia menampakan cengiran lebar khasnya. Membuat muridnya itu menghela nafas lega karena tahu gurunya tak berubah. _'Dan aku tak tahu... Apakah misi mudah ini akan membawaku pada malapetaka atau desaku yang membawa semuanya menjadi malapetaka...'_batin Naruto. Naruto mendekati jendela kamar itu. Memandang langit malam yang kelam. _'Hanya gara-gara aku...'_lanjut Batinnya. Matanya menatap nanar keluar jendela.

Malam semakin kelam. Hujan malam itu menawarkan kehangatan bagi yang berada dalam dunia mimpi mereka. Tidak bagi Naruto. Matanya tak ingin menutup dan terus membuka. Ketiga muridnya telah tertidur nyenyak.

"Huh... jangan-jangan aku akan seperti Gaara..." gumam Naruto. "Sulit tidur.." lanjutnya. Pada akhirnya dia pun beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan berlindung dibalik selimut yang tersedia untuknya. Matanya menatap ke arah langit-langit dan mulai menghitung banyaknya domba di padang rumput luas khayalannya. Tak lama matanya terpejam. Dan mimpi mengambil alih pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Tsunade... apa tak apa-apa bila membiarkan Naruto menemuinya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek sebahu yang menggendong seekor babi.

"Tak apa... dia adalah mertuanya. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja.." ucap seorang wanita muda berambut kuning berdada besar seraya menghadap jendela di kantor hokage yang dipanggil Tsunade.

"Ta, tapi... aku yakin nona pasti tahu sifatnya... apa itu tak akan menjadi malapetaka untuk kita?" tanya Shizune. Dalam nadanya terselip kecemasan dan kekhawatiran.

"Tak apa... dia itu hokage selanjutnya. Dia harus bisa selesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Bila dia tak mampu, aku tak yakin dia bisa selesaikan masalah desa..." ujar Tsunade seraya membalikan badannya menatap Shizune. "Tenanglah Shizune... jangan membebani dirimu..." ucap Tsunade seraya mendekati Shizune dan memukul pelan kepalanya. Lalu, dia melenggang pergi keluar kantor hokage.

.

.

.

.

"Hooy Naruto! Kau sudah pulang? Padahal kemarin baru berangkat!" seru Chouji. Orang yang mengetahui kepergian Naruto.

"Hahaha... misinya mudah!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir. Dia pun segera pergi menuju ke kantor Hokage bersama muridnya.

"Nenek Tsunade!" seru Naruto dan murid-muridnya.

"Hai... Naruto, kau sudah selesaikan misinya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sukses!" seru Naruto seraya mengacungkan jempolnya dan nyengir sampai kelihatan semua gigi depannya.

"Bagaimana, Konohamaru?" tanya Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Konohamaru.

"Sama sekali tak ada hambatan yang berarti... dan tidak melelahkan..." jawabnya. Udon dan Moegi mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah... kau boleh pulang Naruto!" seru Tsunade. Naruto membungkukan badannya dan melenggang keluar diikuti Konohamaru dan kawan-kawannya.

"Guru! Ayo kita makan-makan!" seru Konohamaru.

"Hahaha... tidak... aku akan pergi mengunjungi Sakura... aku merindukannya!" seru Naruto. Sambil berjalan tegap.

"Huh... muncul lagi deh pelitnya... ya sudah.. kami pergi dulu... ja!" seru Konohmaru. Ketiga muridnya itu pun segera pergi. Sedangkan Naruto yang tadi berseri-seri kini mulai memasang wajah serius. Dia berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Sakura!" seru Naruto saat berada di depan pintu kediamannya. Mengetuknya berkali-kali. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Wanita cantik berambut pink pun muncul di hadapannya.

"Naruto! Kau sudah pulang!" seru Sakura. Lalu, langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Wajahnya terpancar kebahagiaan.

"Sakura... hehehe... kau merindukanku ya?" tanya Naruto jahil seraya membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengusap lembut rambut pink lembutnya. Sakura melepas pelukan itu dan mengerucutkan mulutnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan merankul Sakura. Membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kemana Hime?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia kemarin ada yang menjemput... adiknya yang bernama Zuko..." jawab Sakura.

"Oh... hahaha... syukurlah..." sahut Naruto. Sakura memandangi Naruto sesaat setelah mereka duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. "Maksudku, aku senang tak ada yang mengganggu kita..." lanjut Naruto mendapati kehangjalan dalam tatapan Sakura.

"Meski dia mengandung anakmu?" tanya Sakura. Kini, tatapannya memandang ke bawah. Nanar.

"Hei, sudahlah sayang... aku merindukanmu..." ujar Naruto. Dia membawa Sakura dan menyimpan kepala Sakura dalam dadanya. "Kau merindukanku?" tanya Naruto jahil sambil menatap Sakura yang kini telah bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Naruto... tentu saja aku merindukanmu! Terutama... anak kita..." sahut Sakura.

"Hehe..." Naruto pun mengecup kepala Sakura. Lalu, menyenderkan kepala Sakura di sofa. Kepalanya dia dekatkan ke arah perut Sakura yang membuncit.

"Kau rindu pada Ayah, sayang?" tanya Naruto. Lalu, dia mengecup lembut dan pelan perut Sakura. Sakura terkikik melihatnya.

"Naruto... kau mau teh? Aku buatkan ya..." ujar Sakura. Naruto mengangguk. Sakura pun melenggang menuju dapur. Naruto memandanginya dari belakang. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

'Arggh! Ini semua salahku!' gumam Naruto. Matanya menatap nanar ke bawah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Tidak lama, matanya terpejam. Memikirkan langkah berikutnya. Merasa tersiksa. Tapi tidak, sampai tangan hangat menenangkannya.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura panik. Melihat suaminya yang begitu aneh hari ini, dia berinisiatif merangkulnya.

"Oh, Sakura... heheh... aku tak apa... kemarin melelahkan sekali misinya. Aku berusaha menyelesaikannya cepat agar bisa bertemu denganmu..." ujar Naruto dengan memaksakan senyumnya pada Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ceritakan padaku, Naruto!" sahut Sakura. Naruto membelalakan matanya. Lalu, mengambil teh yang disediakan Sakura di atas meja. Lalu, meminumnya. Menikmatinya sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu, dia simpan cangkir teh tersebut ke tempat semula. Lalu, memandang Sakura dalam. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh rambut Sakura. Mengelusnya perlahan dan membawanya ke dalam dada bidangnya. Ke pelukannya.

"Sakura... sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Tak ada apa-apa yang berarti Sakura... sungguh! Jangan cemas... aku tak mau anak kita ikutan stress... hehehe" ujar Naruto seraya mengecup kepala Sakura. Merasakan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Benarkah? Jangan membohongiku Naruto..." ucap Sakura seraya menikmati semua perlakuan Naruto.

"Benar sayang..." jawab Naruto seraya memandangi Sakura. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Err, Naruto... kau... belum mandi ya? Lebih baik kau mandi dulu deh! Bau tuh..." ujar Sakura seraya bangkit dari pelukan Naruto.

"Apa? Bukankah aku baru saja mandi di penginapan?" ucap Naruto heran.

"Aku tak tahu... mungkin perjalanan membuat peluh banyak keluar sehingga yah... tubuhmu bau..." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Hehe... kau ingin mandi bersamaku kan? Hahaha... jujur saja..." ucap Naruto jahil.

"A, apa yang kau katakan?" seru Sakura seraya melayangkan pukulannya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Hahaha... maaf Sakura.. kau tak akan bisa memukulku!" seru Naruto yang selalu bisa menghindar dari pukulan Sakura. Dengan gerak cepat, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Sakura. Menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke arah kamar mandi. Sakura meonta-ronta. Meminta dibebaskan. Namun, saat Sakura menatap wajah Naruto mesum yang berseri-seri, membuat Sakura malu juga pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Raja! Apa harus dilaksanakan hari ini?" tanya seorang prajurit pada Raja Api di Istana. Raja Api menatap prajurit tersebut. Pandangannya lurus, tajam, kejam.

"Laksanakan hari ini... kerahkan seluruh kekuatan... jangan lupa! Sasaran!" seru Raja seraya tersenyum licik. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang kerja Raja menjeblak terbuka. Terlihatlah seorang gadis yang berlari dengan air mata bercucuran.

"AYAH! AKU TAK MAU AYAH BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU!" seru gadis berambut hitam bermata coklat tersebut.

"Tak ada pilihan!" balas Raja. Matanya menatap prajuritnya yang berada di ruangannya seperti menyuruh sesuatu dengan tatapannya. Seketika para prajurit menghadapi gadis itu dan membawanya paksa.

"AYAH! AKU TAK MAU! JANGAN HANCURKAN DESA NARUTO ATAUPUN NARUTO! AAAAAAYYYYAAAAAHHHH!" teriak gadis tersebut seraya meronta dan menjerit histeris. Raja menatap langit senja. _'Maaf...'_batinnya.

**bersambung**

* * *

**Maaf telah lama tidak update, karena lagi banyak hal yang menyita waktu Light. Terimakasih untuk readers yang setia menunggu ataupun yang menyempatkan waktu membaca fic ini.**

**Silahkan review untuk kelanjutan penulisan.**

**#**Akhir-akhir ini, **Light **susah dapat inspirasi! :( Jadi, tolong bantu cari inspirasi. Boleh lewat review atau mana saja boleh yang bisa menghubungi Light.**  
**


End file.
